


a time of madness

by regimagi



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kinda soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regimagi/pseuds/regimagi
Summary: 2020.The world went dissaray not because of war, power struggle, and all that politics, but zombies and stuffs.This is a tale of the two, who travelled around the wasteland of humanity relying no one but only each other.





	a time of madness

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, thank God for LOTJ kwangsik just when I thought this sinking ship won't be able to sail anymore. We love and support survival boyfriends. 
> 
> This fic was supposed to be an entry for [Killing Me BTOB's monthly prompt](https://mobile.twitter.com/killingmebtob/status/1010481676227469312) but life happens so I couldn't finish this on time and I decided to posted it on halloween (and shit happens (again))

Countless groups and factions tried to scout Hyunsik because he's talented, quick-witted and physically really strong. His experience in his past group, BTOB, is not a mere rumor. A guy in his caliber is not to be wasted.

But he rejected them all, no matter how tempting the offer is.

It's because all the offers doesn't include Eunkwang. He have to leave him behind, and he will not do that in billion years.

Because of that, many people tried to eliminate Eunkwang in various ways. From kidnapping, poisoning, even confronting right in front of him. But that just makes his decision to stay with him even stronger than before.

Up until now, many people are curious why one of the strongest survivor in the region decided to stay with a seemingly not more than an ordinary man that happened to be one of his past group's members. Some people thought it's only pity, but pity doesn't bring you anywhere in this economy.

One of those people are his closest friends outside from his group, Do Kyungsoo aka D.O. More than once he asked him to join his squad, EXO, which is the top tier group from the Big Three factions that reigns over Korea, but his offers haven't wavered Hyunsik even once.

Kyungsoo, who happened to meet Hyunsik when he's running an errand for his group, finally had the chance to ask him.

"Why are you still with him, Hyunsik?"

The question makes Hyunsik turn his head towards Kyungsoo. He stays silent for a bit, until he answers with a slight shushed voice.

"...I sometimes wonder to myself about that."

Well, to tell the truth it's more than sometimes. Because at least twice a day, he thinks to himself why Eunkwang hasn't leave him until now. 

He never brought that up to the actual person though, because he doesn't want him to actually leave.

He rather be dead the moment Eunkwang decided to leave him.

"You must have realized he's just a burden for you, right? Even little bugs scare him shitless, how can he stay alive like that?"

That's... much different from what he thought about, but he can't help but chuckle a bit. He can't deny that fact though. 

Just yesterday, Eunkwang-hyung made a BIG fuss because he felt something crawled beneath his shirt. He have to take his shirt off and flails it like a flag, waving it to every direction possible.

Hyunsik secretly thanked the little creature for gracing him with the luscious sight of the older's lean pecs.

And so, he never think that trait of his is a burden. More like a blessing in disguise.

Hearing his laugh, Kyungsoo pushed further. "Right!? surely that weakass hyung of yours didn't weigh you down?"

 _He might be like that, but he can shot big wild boars no problem with simple arrow that he made on his own. And he's really cool when he strikes the pose with his arrow, wearing the serious look on his face._ But he decided not to spill that useless (but truly valuable--at least for him) information to his clueless friend.

"You might not know, but he can manage well without me." Kyungsoo's eyes widen at that remark.

"So it's you who wants to stay with him?"

Hyunsik's grip on the backpack tightens.

That brings Kyungsoo to ask the first question again.

"Why?"

He knew anyone wouldn't understand any reason he will give to them, so he just smiled back at that question.

One thing for sure, Eunkwang-hyung is the only reason he's alive right now.

 

He heard some rustling from the side, and Eunkwang's small figure appears beneath the bushes, holding some rabbit and squirrels in his hand. There's a light in his eyes when he recognized the figure beside Hyunsik.

"Oh, D.O.!! Did you came with your group?"

Hyunsik still cannot get used to how his friend could change his gait in no time, suddenly shows a friendly face in front of Eunkwang.  
"Eunkwang-hyung! I just happened to meet Hyunsik when I'm out for some supply run. The others might be in different areas, I think." 

"Whew, glad I caught more than usual today! Please share this with your friends!" Eunkwang lifts his hunting loot, offering it to Kyungsoo. The latter waved his hands quickly, flustered by his offer.

"Y-you don't have to, hyung!! I was about to hunt myself, don't worry!"

"You hear him right, hyung. Better to save it for future rations. That guy can catch some meat by himself fine." Hyunsik comes between the two, blocking Eunkwang's view.

"But Hyunsik-ah--"

"No buts, hyung."

"A-at least bring this rabbit, okay!?" He shoved the rabbit to Kyungsoo's hand hurriedly, then pushed him away. "Run, D.O!"

"HYUNG!" Hyunsik was about to grab Kyungsoo when he quickly sprinted his way with the rabbit.

He can hear Kyungsoo's "THANK YOU EUNKWANG-HYUNG" from a distance. Thankfully he and Kyungsoo have cleared the entire area before, so loud voices won't be any problem for now.

He was badmouthing behind his back, and he even get some meat on top of that!? What a bastard. This is why he hate people, only caring for themselves and then abandoning the others. Especially in the midst of survival like this era. when everywhere is filled with nothing but brainless zombies, roaming with no care.

But Eunkwang is different. Only him would share precious supplies like food to others without thinking. When he first met him, he thought he's too naive and gullible, but that's just his nature to care for everyone.

And thanks to that personality of his, Hyunsik can stand on the ground until now.

"Hyunsik-ah, I'm sorry.. I'm just happy today's loot is really plenty." Eunkwang's small voice brought his attention back to the present. He's always weak when Eunkwang's sounded like that, but now he has to stay logical.

"You know that amount of meat could only sustain you for few days right?" 

The older's hands trembled a little.

"I-I just don't want your friend to leave with empty hands.."

"Hyung," he holds up Eunkwang's face with both his hands so he can meet his eyes. He hates it when he makes Eunkwang-hyung feel bad like this, but he ought to do it for his sake. "I'm not mad at you. It's your own meat anyway. But next time, you have to think more thoroughly."

Eunkwang weakly nods, bringing up his hand to cover Hyunsik's hands on his face. His hyung's warmth always melts the iciness of his body in an instant, making him holds his face tighter. But eventually, he has to let go of his hands, both their hands fall to their sides. He didn't realise his hands already entwined with the older ones, until he then takes Eunkwang's hunting loot from his hands, waving it in front of him.

"Let's prepare the meat and eat, hyung. You must be hungry by now."

The mention of eating brightens up Eunkwang's face, breaking the gloominess around them. "VERY." Hyunsik can't help but smile at that, his eyes followed suit.

The two of them walk to their base hand in hand, waving in rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really messy and jumbled all over the place since I don't have enough time to revise everything and I just want to put out this idea quickly bcs halloween lol so it's wholly not your fault if you don't understand anything here :'')))
> 
> anyway whoever read this until the end, kudos to you!!! I don't want to give any more false promises (my other fics are still waiting for some update aha,,,) so *crossed fingers*
> 
> hmu @borntotree at twitter!


End file.
